Hello
by Selene Melia
Summary: Hello. Is it me you're looking for? Cause I see it in your eyes. I see it in your smile. You're all I've ever wanted and my arms are open wide. -"Hello" by Lionel Richie


Hey ya! I know I haven't posted in a while but I promise I have a good reason. Here it is: I was in the ICU for miscroplasmic anominia, a blood infection, strep, Steven Johnson's disease, and a high fever. Is that good enough? It should be, since I almost died there! I have to tell you, hospitals are terrible and I didn't even get to meet Patrick Dempsey*cries*.

Anyway, I just foind this story in the back of my notebook and made some minor tweeks to it. I got the song off the new season of GLEE! BTW, Jesse is so gorgeous(not as much as Sterling, but a close second.)

Enough of my ramblings, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or Hello by Lionel Richie.

* * *

He took my hand and lead me to the dance floor. It was just the two of us in our own little world, like it always is whenever we're alone together. Tonight was different, though, like something….magical was looming in the air.

The room was dimly lit, the only light coming from the candles that surrounded the floor. He had picked my favorite scent, French vanilla, inspired by my desire to see Paris. The whole room was draped in multi colored curtains; blues, greens, and, of course, yellows. From what I could see, vases of yellow sunflowers and white roses dotted the hall. Their smell wafted in the air, mixing perfectly with the candles. He had laid everything out perfectly, though I didn't know why.

He let go of me, leaving me alone on the dance floor. My heart broke a little, then healed when I saw that he was only turning on the music. Soft piano filled the room. I smiled. I knew my favorite song anywhere. He came back to me, placing his gentle hands on my waist as I slid mine around his neck. We both were terrible dancers so we just swayed.

_I've been alone with you inside my mind  
And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times  
I sometimes see you pass outside my door  
Hello, is it me you're looking for?_

I can see it in your eyes  
I can see it in your smile  
You're all I've ever wanted, (and) my arms are open wide  
'Cause you know just what to say  
And you know just what to do  
And I want to tell you so much, I love you ...

I long to see the sunlight in your hair  
And tell you time and time again how much I care  
Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow  
Hello, I've just got to let you know

'Cause I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying, I love you ...

Hello, is it me you're looking for?  
'Cause I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying ... I love you

"You really didn't have to do this, you know?"I said, looking up into his eyes. They still manage to hypnotize me.

"Of course I had to. Its your birthday. "he said, placing a small kiss on my forehead.

"Its just a day."I grumbled. He chuckled and took my hands.

"Its not just a day. Its your birthday and it's a special day anyway. "he said, winking at me. What was going on here? He fumbled in his jacket pocket for something I couldn't see. I tried to look over his arm, but, apparently, he wasn't going to let me. After fussing in his jacket, he finally came up with a small box. The lights were dim so I couldn't see what it was. The only thing I could see was him kneeling down onto his knee. I gasped.

"Allison Gabriella "Sonny" Monroe, I love you. I have loved you for a really long time now and only just realized how lucky I am. Scary, right? Only now realizing how amazing you are. I mean, it takes an amazing person to know one and as you know, I am pretty amazing," he said, poping his collar. It was just like him to make this about himself, "anyway, I think you are incredible and I don't want anyone to take you from me. So, Sonny, will you marry me?"he finished.

I was crying. Like bawling my eyes out.

"Oh, please don't cry. If its that terrible to marry me, then just forget it, just please, PLEASE do not cry!" he said, panicking. I had learned over the years that he hates it when girls(especially me) cry. So, I laughed.

"You are so stupid! Of course I want to marry you!" I exclaimed. He looked at me with wide eyes and sighed in relief. Then, he got up and wrapped his arms around my waist. Spinning me around, we kissed until he was dizzy and put me down.

"Say hello to the future Mrs. Chad Dylan Cooper."I whispered in his ear. He chuckled and stepped away from me. I frowned.

"Hello."


End file.
